


HotKey•热键

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, 旧习作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: Hotkey、热键、快捷键——快捷键—快速起动程序项目使用的键位。只要在桌面上打开列表项目的属性页，就可以在快捷方式选项卡中查看到该项目的快捷键的内容。同时你还可以给所有的项目都创见一个快捷键，不过你就要将它们都记住。如果你的记忆力很好，那么牢记工具栏上面的汉字说明后面的括号以内的英文字母按键也是该项目的快捷键。





	HotKey•热键

**Author's Note:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Dir en grey乐队同人[CP: KS], 不喜慎入  
> ！自家旧文，全，已完结

HotKey•热键

By：honeyshin（mayu）

Hotkey、热键、快捷键——  
快捷键—快速起动程序项目使用的键位。只要在桌面上打开列表项目的属性页，就可  
以在快捷方式选项卡中查看到该项目的快捷键的内容。同时你还可以给所有的项目都创  
见一个快捷键，不过你就要将它们都记住。如果你的记忆力很好，那么牢记工具栏上面  
的汉字说明后面的括号以内的英文字母按键也是该项目的快捷键。

 

『Power On>>>Loading...』

『Alt+Tab→K↓』

 

下午。阳光灿烂。  
薰理所当然的这样认为。虽然睡眼腥忪的没有看清时钟，虽然卧室里厚重的窗帘隔绝光线。  
习惯性的摸摸身边的被窝，当然，人去床空，被窝只是冷冰冰的空着。  
薰坐起身，伸伸懒腰，揉揉眼睛，颇不优雅的打个哈欠，尽量抑止想再次躺下的欲望。  
眼睛调整好焦距以后，首先瞥见床脚兴高采烈摇着尾巴的宠物狗Miyu。小东西水汪汪的黑眼珠满怀期待的瞅着薰，惹人怜爱的样子像极了它的主人和他——他的爱人。  
一天的开始，正如电脑的开机画面，总是那么单调，缺少变化和新意。  
起码这不是薰想要的。  
薰想要怀抱着Shinya醒来，然后在他唇上点一个早安吻，搂着他纤细的腰肢煎两份完美的单面荷包蛋。出门前互相叮嘱小心交通今晚早点回来吃饭之类的鸡零狗碎，上班时频频偷空打电话聊一些无关紧要的杂七杂八，目的只是为了多听一下对方的声音。  
而不是像现在只能听到自己的肚子演奏打击乐。  
认命的抱起小狗觅食去。厨房冰柜上贴着shinya留的小纸条：Miyu的罐头在第二格，今天吃牛肉口味，记得加热一分钟。纸条上没有署名，只在下面画了一张表情不明的兔子脸。  
薰仔细摸索了一下冰柜门，包括上门和下门，门里和门外，沮丧的发现并没有另外一张纸条上面写着：薰的早餐在微波炉，今天吃铁板牛肉咖哩，下面画一个兔子脑袋，或者还有一个红心什么的。  
薰叹气，依照纸条指示加热狗罐头给Miyu。虽然早已错过小狗的正常进食时间，但他一点也不内疚。  
“吃吧。”有够态度恶劣的把盘子推到小狗跟前。  
Miyu倒是不怎么计较的大口大口吞食盘中餐，不时舔舔嘴巴，眼睛眨巴眨巴看薰翻出速食咖哩意粉之类的东西丢进微波炉里面。  
“不要太得意了，小东西。”  
薰轻拧小狗耳朵。趁着主人不在，可以放胆欺负一下弱小。  
扒了两口意粉，薰深切认识到速食食品实在不能称之为食物。  
如果厨房也是可以热键控制就好了。比如说按下A和F5，便会弹出热腾腾的咖啡，B+F6是牛扒，insert+milk是加牛奶，诸如此类的。或者S+Home是Shinya马上回家，那样也不错。  
外卖吧……拿起电话薰熟练的按下一串号码。比热键麻烦一点。但在厨房热键还没有被发明之前，这是唯一快捷简便而且安全的做法。  
半小时后，薰坐在电脑前，挖着不知是否可以降解的一次性饭盒里面的内容，为一个程序开发项目敲着键盘几乎想破脑袋的时候，他再次想起，若是每样事情都可以用快捷键控制，就好了。  
他会毫不犹豫的按下S+Home。

『Sleep Lock >>>屏幕保护启用』

 

『Wake Up >>>Continue』

『Alt+Tab→S↓』  
夜，必须绝对的漆黑。  
就像关机时，不论最后是什么画面，在闪过“您可以安全的关闭计算机了”这一句之后，本能的回归黑屏。  
不然Shinya无法安稳的入睡。即使有他在身边。  
他不知道原来SOHO程序设计师与普通的上班族会有那么多不同。像白天不知道夜的黑似的不同。  
“薰，薰？”  
每天早上醒来习惯性的磨蹭环抱自己的手臂，一遍一遍的轻声叫唤他的名字。熟睡中的人照例没有回应。昨晚凌晨时分才睡下的人，不可能有的，他自己也明白。于是，只能轻吻他眉心的细纹，希望他不是在做恶梦。  
匆匆洗簌换装，来不及吃早饭来不及仔细整理头发，只来得及喂过爱犬牛奶后轻手轻脚搭上门板。  
经过便利店，随便买点牛奶和面包。一路快步走向地铁站，刚好赶上每天固定的某一班列车。  
看地铁列车自动门不紧不慢的打开。  
『Ctrl+O』人群涌入。  
『Run...』满载各色人等的列车驶出。  
一天的生活不等完整的开机画面Laod完便性急的开始。  
人人需要争分夺秒，需要争先恐后，恨不得一个快捷键就到达公司，然后一个热键完成手头上的杂务，之后再一个热键便下班，再一个热键便回到紊乱和温暖被某些人称之为家的地方。Shinya忍不住会想，是不是再按一个热键，一个月就过去了，一年就过去了，这一生就消逝在热键的快捷中。  
嘴角扯出一抹浅浅的弧度，笑自己的胡思乱想。在这电脑代理公司呆太久，难免变得有点神经兮兮的。  
Shinya收拾心情端坐在办公桌前，打开电脑。  
『Power On>>>Loading...』  
一天的忙碌正式开始。  
忙碌会一直持续到中午，甚至是一直不停到下午。如果Shinya的胃痛不发作的话。  
不过那是很难的事情……

『Sleep Lock >>>屏幕保护启用』

 

『Wake Up >>>Continue』

『Alt+Tab→K↓』  
三点一刻。  
薰摘下电脑配备的耳机，因为怕听不到电话的铃声。  
不知何时起，养成了在这个时间等Shinya电话的习惯。  
喜欢听他期期艾艾的在电话线那边唤“薰……”。  
知道Shinya的肠胃有毛病，又不能按时规律的进餐，每每到午餐过后下午茶时间便开始犯病。Shinya在电话中自然不会小女人般幽怨诉苦，况且，即使告诉了薰也解决不了什么问题。  
那么为什么打电话回来呢?  
“听到薰的声音就安心了。”  
Shinya曾这样回答薰的疑问。  
自己的声音可以媲美止痛药？薰哭笑不得。  
慢慢的，状况起了变化，变得……对等。薰发现自己也在Shinya的声音中寻找灵感的激素。  
SOHO的工作模式虽然轻松自在，但没有同事的讨论和互相启发，总是少了点头脑风暴式的火花闪现。当工作遇到瓶颈，除了望脑兴叹似乎做不了什么。这时便会特别想Shinya在身边，或者，只是听到声音也好。  
很奇怪吗？薰自己也不很清楚为什么会变成这样。  
其实，只是希望听到你的声音多那么几分钟罢了，不需要理由。薰这样说服自己。  
快四点了。  
电话安静的蹲在书桌角落。  
不希望Shinya受痛，却仍每天期待着Shinya来电索要“止痛药”。人也真是矛盾。  
薰放下手中的工作，不耐烦的点起Mild Seven Light。反复把玩细长的烟身。  
他在家的时候是绝对反对薰抽烟的。当然反对并不是绝对有效。薰不会因为他而戒烟，正如Shinya不可能因为薰嫌小动物麻烦而送走Miyu。  
一个人简单的生活吧。那样便不必忍受他者的干预，无需接受他人的生活习惯。  
不过，如果一个人也能生活下去的话，就不会有同居这个动词了不是吗？  
“铃铃铃铃……”  
电话终于响起，是Shinya公司的号码。  
薰笑眯眯的拿起话筒：“Hi，小Shinya你今天晚了哦～”  
（电话：）“…………”  
“是，我是……什么？！地点是……好，我马上赶过去！”  
薰的表情一瞬间垮掉了。抓上外套，最高速，方向：某市立医院。  
喂喂喂，拜托，不要这么八点档套路好不好……  
薰边碎碎念边身手敏捷的跳上车，踩足油门，拚命说服自己，Shinya不会有事的，不会有事的，这个又不是小说连续剧什么的……不会有事……

『Sleep Lock >>>屏幕保护启用』

 

『Wake Up >>>Continue』

『Alt+Tab→S↓』

一个人简单的生活吧。  
那么便不会麻烦到别人。  
Shinya一直是那么想的。  
但从什么时候开始，变得身边没有那温暖的怀抱就无法安眠，变得要听到他低沉嗓音宠溺的说出自己名字，止痛药才会生效。是从什么时候开始，变得无法一个人独自生活下去了。  
Shinya轻摇摇头，不确定的搜索着所有与薰在一起的片断，从哪里开始……？  
是从……大概是第一次见到他开始。大概。  
浪漫一点的说法，Shinya和薰的邂逅，是在一个春暖花开的下午，某落英缤纷的樱花树下。  
Shinya记得那时自己穿了一袭白衣，头发乖乖绑在脑后，正望着头顶翻飞的粉红出神。  
待回过神来，便见蓄紫发的男子站在同一株树下，以同样的姿势仰望着。  
视线交汇，两人相视一笑，自然而然的帮对方拂落发端的花瓣。  
罗曼蒂克得足以被控告抄袭言情小说的桥段。  
除了地点是墓园，当时两人所做的事情是扫墓以外，一切都是那么的完美的浪漫。  
只是，在墓园开始的恋情，会不会很不吉利？  
Shinya疲乏的睁眼，白花花的天花板硬生生跳入视线。刺鼻的药水味道冷咧得可怕。  
“太好了！”  
还没有反应过来发生了什么事，不期然便被某人拥入怀中。  
熟悉的烟草淡香让人莫名安心。  
“我还以为Shinya出车祸还是得什么绝症了，”薰的脸特写在眼前。“还好只是胃痛。”  
“准确来说是慢性胃炎急性恶化，导致痉挛休克。这位先生的健康很成问题，最好能够好好休养，不能太劳累，作息规律，平衡膳食……”医生捧着病情记录册，不参杂一丝感情的语调冰凉如水。  
Shinya不发一言，倚在薰怀里闭上眼。  
Shinya厌恶自己的身体。瘦，肠胃差，敏感，超级怕痛，只有耐力还算可以。他不知道自己是怎么活到26岁，怎样在这个乱糟糟灰蒙蒙的世界生活了26年的。每天起早摸黑上班工作，沙丁鱼般挤在车厢里艰难呼吸的时候，便会莫明的害怕。害怕列车永不到站，害怕一生就这样无意义的劳碌下去。  
生存是否只有这样的形式，活着又是为了什么？脑中蹦出这样一句话的时候，Shinya清楚知道自己陷入了虚无主义的泥沼。他紧拽薰的衣服，仿佛那是根救命稻草。  
让我重启吧……Shinya心里默念。『Alt+Ctrl+Del』按起来多么方便。Reset过后的人生可能会找到不一样的色彩。除了灰色以外的色彩。  
不过，只是可能。  
人生不能在按下『Alt+Ctrl+Del』之后重来，Shinya也不会干脆的按下『Alt+F4』关闭所有，结束一切。  
因为他恋物。恋物的人不舍得爱犬沦落街头，不舍得家中壁橱里满满的CD收藏，不舍得提前预订的Nova兔子，甚至会挂念每天经过的街角塑像和Kawaii的广告牌。  
而且他不仅恋物还恋世。他是那么无可救药的贪恋某个温柔的怀抱。

『Sleep Lock >>>屏幕保护启用』

 

『Wake Up >>>Continue』

『Alt+Tab→K+S↓』  
薰想破口大骂。  
骂自己竟然没有及早发现Shinya的病情，强迫他好好休息，按时进餐。  
搂抱着怀里纤细的身躯，薰深深的自责。  
住院两天，Shinya获准出院，医生叮嘱：按时吃药，病情可以完全控制。  
回家，接到的电话录音留言出乎意料的多，不过里面只有一条真正有价值。  
Shinya公司的主管秘书小姐在录音里面说：很遗憾我们认为你的身体状况并不适合继续为本公司服务，请另谋高就。你的留在办公室的私人用品在近日便会打包寄给你，工资和遣散费也会自动转帐倒你的户口，请注意查收，谢谢，再见。  
“我又失业了。”Shinya拿着话筒愣了五秒钟，淡淡说出显而易见的事实，语调轻得几乎听不出情绪。  
薰倒是觉得这是预料中的事情。甚至还有一点庆幸。  
“我很高兴Shinya不必再去那个什么鬼电脑公司浪费生命。”薰老实道，接过话筒放好，搂住Shinya纤腰在沙发上坐下。  
“我果然还是不适合生存在现代都市。”Shinya苦笑道，那是他找了三个月、寄出不下150份求职简历才找到的工作。  
“的确是不适合。竟然敢给我慢性胃炎。我应该把你带到深山关起来好好疗养。”不让其他人看到我的小Shinya。薰在心里补上一句。  
“对不起……我老是给人添麻烦……”Shinya低下头看着自己手指，觉得自己真的一无是处。辛苦读书熬到毕业，找不到一份与专业对口的职业就算了，已经那么努力起早摸黑的工作了，竟还是……  
眼眶一酸，泪珠不受控制的落下。  
“呵，我是不是很没用？”Shinya哽咽道，拚命用手背擦去脸上的泪水。  
嘤嘤哭泣的Shinya看得薰心疼不已。  
“傻瓜……你只是还没有找到合适自己发展的空间而已。”  
薰捉住Shinya虐待自己小脸的手，抬起他下巴，轻柔抹去Shinya脸上的泪水。只是他越抹泪珠便掉得越厉害，好像进入了一个Java小程序的无限循环似的。  
Shinya从来不知道原来自己体内有那么多液体可以源源不断的排出。一直以为在每日的奔波疲累与人情的淡漠之间，神经早已变得麻木，泪水都已经蒸发的。但在薰面前，总是会不知不觉的将脆弱和无助暴露出来……  
Shinya使劲往薰怀中缩，泪水怎么也止不住。  
终于薰俯身吻上Shinya眼角，沿着液体流动的方向一点一点舔舐Shinya细致的脸，直挺的鼻梁，沿着脸颧骨线下滑，牙齿轻轻啃咬粉润的唇腹，舌尖带着咸涩的液体描画棱角分明唇型。  
“薰……”Shinya气息凌乱的扶住薰的肩，微弱的抵抗着[*抵抗个鬼啊你*]。泪眼迷离梨花带雨的红着脸。  
“嘘——”薰不等Shinya说出什么，便再次覆上自己的薄唇，趁shinya张嘴说话的空隙掠过齐整贝齿，轻松攫获娇嫩的小舌，一下一下的逗弄着玩着捉迷藏，继而纠缠住被撩拨起来的粉舌，吮吸彼此的丝丝气味和液体。  
Shinya双手钩住薰的脖颈，只觉得薰的长发绕过手臂，与自己的缠绕得密不可分，似乎快缠到身上来了。而身体，早已是半躺在沙发上，胸前的衣服不知何时已呈半开放状态。之前的哭泣导致呼吸不顺加上薰热烈的掠夺使得他几乎喘不过气来。  
薰最后舔一下Shinya红润美味的唇，结束这一吻。  
Shinya偎在薰胸前，之前的担忧隐约还在，但伤感已不知所踪，取而代之的是炽热急促的喘息。  
奇怪，之前为什么会泪流不止呢……Shinya摸摸自己哭得红肿起来的眼睛。  
薰扶Shinya在沙发上坐正，他可没有忘记Shinya是刚出院的病人。[*但是观众和作者都忘了…*]“我们待会还是先吃饭再说，医生嘱我要看着你吃药。”  
“但是有好多……”Shinya望望桌上放着的各种治疗胃炎的药剂，顿时食欲尽失。  
“这下你知道平时虐待自己肠胃的后果了吧。唉……你不知道我多怕你在公司出了什么事而我无法在你身边。”薰拥住Shinya，心有余悸。  
“薰……说真的，你有没有后悔过和我在一起？”Shinya窝在薰怀里闷声问。  
不是不相信薰的感情。薰的体贴，薰的关切，薰的爱护，他都看在眼里。Shinya丝毫不怀疑眼前这个男人的真心。他的不安更多的是来于自己的不自信。  
茫茫人海中有一个自己，平凡，普通，一生没有遇到过特别值得纪念的事情，没有经过大起大落的风浪，也没有重大的挫折，当然也没有过中头奖那样的好事，甚至连一点点出格的事情都没有做过。  
除了爱上薰。  
在其他的事情上他可以妥协，可以毫无怨言的按照这个社会或公正或变态的游戏规则来玩。但是，唯有这份感情，唯有对自己的心，他必须如此坚持，即使是与父亲反目、与亲友疏远，即使是被视为异类、时时准备迎接探究的目光。  
薰摸摸下巴佯装思考了一下，“有，很后悔怎么没有早一点认识你，那么我就可以把你养的白白胖胖的，绝对不会有什么胃病啊肠病啊之类的。”薰爱怜的刮Shinya红通通的俊挺鼻子。  
现在薰真切的感到自己对上苍的谢意。幸好那日在墓园他认识了Shinya，否则他不知道自己有没有独自一人活下去的价值和勇气。生命，多少需要一点牵挂。而眼前这个人外柔内刚、意外的诚实执着的人，会是他此生最大的羁绊。  
“还好我有遇到你。”Shinya终于破涕为笑，“反正我工作丢了，那么我以后就嫁给你白吃白住……。”本来是想说说笑的，话语出口才发现其中掺入了深深的无奈，自己的境况在失业率进步神速的这个时代是太糟糕了。Shinya闭上酸涩的眼睛，沉默了。  
“以后我们一起当SOHO族吧。Shinya不是修读过美术设计吗？我设计程序，你负责美工。双剑合璧，所向无敌。”似乎看透了Shinya的担心，薰说出自己一直以来的设想。  
“真的可以吗？”Shinya睁大眼睛。  
“我的地盘我说了算。而且我的确需要一个平面设计方面的伙伴，只是之前你有自己的工作我不好提出。如果没有问题可以马上开始了。”  
“但是我没有工具……”总不能和薰共用一台电脑吧。工作室中的电脑是几乎24小时工作着的，还有手写版压感笔什么的……  
“安啦，我已经订了苹果机平面设计专用的型号，”薰摆摆手，万事有我的架式。“不过，答应我，以后不准再让我担心。”  
“是，老大。”Shinya笑着送上亲吻，在薰耳边轻道：“我爱你，亲爱的薰。”  
回应他的是倏地收紧的搂抱与头顶传来的低哑声音：“等你这句很久了，亲爱的Shinya。”。  
+  
生活和工作没有便捷通道，芸芸众生必须独自承担一切必须承担的，快捷键那样的东西是不存在的。不过，是不是有谁那么说过：真正的爱情，是人生的港湾……  
在薰身边，Shinya真实的感受到爱情的安全模式保护。就如手边随时放着『F1』帮助的快捷键，即使只是呆在他身边，也足够使人安心微笑。  
而薰，怀里搂着纤瘦的人儿时，满屏般的的充实感说明了一切——是不是，那就是一直希冀的生活？那被称之为幸福的，平凡生活。  
暗自点头。  
如果可以，我很乐意按下『Ctrl+S』，，保存和他的所有直至硬盘坏去世界尽头。

『Ctrl+ End >>> Alt+F4.』  
Thans for reading. You may close this window now.

 

『Ctrl+N』  
无责任预告>>>续篇：HotPink•艳粉

粉红那么恶俗。偏偏今年就是流行粉红的颜色……  
他今天身上穿的衬衣，偏偏就是我最不屑的粉色系，而且还是熟烂的蟠桃般的深桃红！！

从来不知道原来自己也是这么能睡的。  
因为已经很长时间没有这么痛快的睡觉了。  
拥着一床松软的的羽绒被，瞄到床头时钟指向十一点。  
没有催命符似的闹钟，也不用匆忙赶路上班，早上原来可以如此简单如此幸福。

“小Shin，这里的页面应该用粉红色系的可爱型风格，怎么你做了灰色的闷骚风格啊？死了死了，这下子来不及交货了……”  
Shinya披着浴袍出来的时候，首先听见的是薰在电脑前检查成品时候的大呼小叫。


End file.
